wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nowoczesna sztuka chędożenia/3
|poprzedni=Księga II |następny=Księga IV }} Księga III Jeszcze jest w końcu kobiet trzy rodzaje. Z tymi się jednak radę łatwiej daje. Przeważnie z nimi bywa proces krótki, Są to: mężatki, wdowy i rozwódki. Zacznę od pierwszych, bo to najtrudniejsze, I z wszystkich kobiet najniebezpieczniejsze, Jako że w trójkę flirt jest zwykle przykry. Tu trzeba prawo stosować "mimikry" Jak u owadów, ten sposób, mój panie, Sposób wspaniały to... "upodobanie" Polega na tym, że kiedy już spotkasz Mężatkę, której przewspaniała potka Podoba ci się w myślach, gdy ją jebać Pragniesz koniecznie, na gwałt, wtedy trzeba Zmienić się całkiem, aż do niepoznania. Musisz jej wszelkie znać upodobania, Zwyczaje, gusty, marzenia, nawyczki, Ile mniej więcej trzeba dla jej piczki Namachów machnąć i wszystkie zwyczaje Przejąć na siebie, niechaj jej się zdaje, Że nie istnieje na świecie mężczyzna, Który tak na niej dokładnie się wyzna Jak ty, że wspólnie macie wszystkie gusta, Że ją oceniasz (kobieta jest pusta Każda), że rację przyznasz jej co rzadko U mężczyzn bywa i w każdym wypadku Wierz jej, że mąż jej nie rozumie wcale, Kochaj jej koty, kapelusze, szale, Kobiety tego słuchać bardzo rade, Potrój w jej mężu każdą małą wadę, Którą u niego spostrzegła i tobie Opowiedziała, wzdychaj przy tem sobie, Aby myślała, żeś ty inny zgoła... Mów, że pracować chciałbyś w pocie czoła Jak chłop u pługa, jak byk, czy też wałach, By ona wszystko u stóp swoich miała! O przyjaciółkach jej, tak chytrość każe, Mów, że we wszystkim nie jest im do twarzy I mów, (choć nieraz bierze cię cholera) Że tylko ona z gustem się ubiera. W ten sposób jeno bardzo zatwardziała Mężatka nabrać by ci się nie dała. Są to wyjątki, a tych bardzo mało, W małżeństwie przecież szybko z ideału Mąż się zwyczajnym staje śmiertelnikiem, Wady ma każdy, i on ma pewnikiem, Lecz te co przedtem nieznaczne się zdają, W małżeństwie szybko się wyolbrzymiają I wnet w pożycie wprowadzają zamęt. Choćby największy mąż miał temperament, Nie będzie jebał co dzień własnej żony, Musiałby bardzo być ograniczony Lub niewybredny, gdyby na obiedzie Proszonym, zawsze brał na przykład śledzie, A pozostawił szynki czy sardynki. O chuja proszą się śliczne dziewczynki I obiecują dać rozkosz bez miary, A on ma wkładać go do jednej szpary? Gdyby zaś nawet ochoty nie zdradzał, Ograniczona jest kutasa władza. Gdy wręcz przeciwnie, cipka rozbudzona Zawsze i wszędzie jest nienasycona. Jeśli zaś twoja wybrana mężatka Tęskni za chujem, bo jej mąż nie zatka Codziennie piczki lub by choć bez zdrady Odkrywa w mężu swym przeróżne wady, A w tobie widzi ideał, sumienie (Które u niewiast nie jest w wielkiej cenie) Łatwo oszuka i wnet będzie twoja. Jeśli mężatkę masz już w swym pokoju, Nie stosuj mojej poprzedniej metody, Tej do prawiczek, pensjonarek młodych; Kiepem byś został, a to przykro przecie, Nie przyszła by już nigdy za nic w świecie Znowu do ciebie, zowiąc cię idiotą. Wiedz, że jedynie przyszła do cię po to, Abyś ją jebał, że innych zamiarów Nie miała - Jebał tak jak pułk huzarów, Jak byk, jak ogier. Gdy więc próg przekroczy, Możesz jak wariat, jak dziki przyskoczyć, Wpół ją uchwycić, wbić się w usta, w wargi, Nieczuły wcale na fałszywe skargi: "Com ja zrobiła?... Co pan myśli sobie!" Całuj ją strasznie i pieść cyce obie, Ale przez suknie... Jest wielka różnica W postępowaniu tu, a przy dziewicach. Prawiczka, jeśli już próg twój przestąpi, Oglądać ciałka tobie nie poskąpi, To dla niej nowość, coś jak u bachora Z przeciwną płcią zabawa w doktora, Albo zabawa druga: W tatę - mamę, Kiedy się dzieci pozostawi same. Mężatka jeszcze niby z swem sumieniem Walczy, chce gwałtem, abyś miał ją w cenie, Więc też na później zostaw rozbieranie. Kutasa widzieć, to nie nowość dla niej. Ty wolisz także wpierw jebać niż patrzeć, Szepcąc jej w uszko słówka jak najrzadsze, I wciąż całując oczy, usta, uszka, Nieznacznie zbliżaj się ciągle do łóżka. Ona nie powie na to nic, bądź pewny, Całusów dając tobie deszcz ulewny, Potem od razu ją przewróć na łożę, Lub na kanapę, co wygodniej może, Suknia do góry, spodnie na dół, szybko, Minutę tylko pobaw się jej cipką I jeb jak wściekły, jeśli zaś mój miły (A to potrzeba) masz ku temu siły - Gdy raz się spuścisz nie wyjmuj kutasa. Niech ci nie mięknie całkiem, lecz niech hasa. Dalej w poteczce, niech zostanie w środku, Aż znów stwardnieje i obracać potkę Zacznie na nowo - wówczas z spermy strugą Nową - poczekać możesz bardzo długo; Jeśli poczujesz, że już z jąder goni, Wyjmij kutasa i przytrzymaj w dłoni - Potem znów wracaj i wal z całej siły - Dla dziewic krótki stosunek jest miły, Bo jest bolesny, lecz dla doświadczonych Cipek najlepszy byłby nieskończony. Kategoria:Nowoczesna sztuka chędożenia